


Will It End?

by orphan_account



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Tidus never listen to Firion in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will It End?

**Author's Note:**

> ...I wrote this a while back, so I thought of finally posting it up. It is more of a character study than an actual short story, but I might actually continue with it. ❤ I also wrote a few other drabbles of these two, in which I might post as well.

Numerous manikins occurred, materializing through the darkness of the field, as Tidus had already finished several as it is, he was worn out, unable to move due to a throbbing pain within his ribcage, breathing in heavily as he soon noticed a few more approaching from between the trees, the night was no help at all, considering there was no light whatsoever other than the moonlight glimmering upon the grass. Even when he constantly hides his emotions behind a brave facade, he also felt fear.

"Ah, come on! That ain't fair!" Tidus whispered, quickly withdrawing his brotherhood once again, getting ready to attack, and trying his absolute hardest to ignore the pains he felt. As one drew near, Tidus started to sprint, and soon piercing his blade through the manikin's shell, even when another approached him from behind. He felt weak, he could not take them all on, but he refused to sacrifice himself, and so therefore he decided to endure.

With a grunt escaping his lips, he fell to his knees, finding it difficult to stand. The sound of a sword slashing into another occurred within the distance, as if there was a battle waiting to finish, and Tidus quickly glanced in that direction, and noticing a few manikins' fall to the grass. Tidus's lips curled into a small smile of joy as he knew someone was there to help him, he knew that somebody was actually searching for him.

"...Firion?" Tidus called out, breathing quite rapidly, like he was out of breath, "Is that you?" he added, hoping that it was him. "...There's too many of them, I'll help... in a minute."

Placing the palm of his free hand against his wounded ribcage, as blood slipped between his gloved fingers, coating his hand. All that Tidus could remember was being stabbed by a manikin's weapon, by a sword of some sort, but he could not recall what manikin it was, he could remember that he killed it. He was glad that it never finished him off, he did not realize that he was bleeding terribly, but he had the thought that he could cope, even when he feels fairly faint. Leaning his head against the ground, as he started to clutch at his side, in hope that the blood would soon ease, he hated being alone, he hated being without his friends, he hated being without Firion, the person he felt affection for.

"...Firion..." Tidus whimpered, his eyes swelling with tears, he was scared, and not only because he was alone, but because he was hurt, lying to himself about being fine. "...Hold on."

╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼

_"Let's go, Rosebud..." Tidus said in almost a whisper, in hope that the others would not hear, the camp seemed almost ready as Cecil was constantly focused on the campfire, and he hoped it would not suddenly burn out as murky clouds covered the atmosphere already._

_Gloved fingertips embraced Firion's wrist since Tidus desperately wanted to take him somewhere, with him. Firion soon let out a low grunt, not like Tidus would care about that. "...But what about Cecil?"_

_"Heh, he can manage, Cloud's probably gonna be back any minute now, anyway..." Tidus whispered with a quiet chuckle, ocean blue orbs still locked on the silvery-haired male beside the campfire, soon glancing towards the male before him. "See? He's fine!"_

_"...All right then." Firion responded in a mutter, as Tidus eventually started to walk ahead._

_It was dark as the area casted a murky shadow as well as the sky, neither seemed to be frightened of the dark, it was what's in there which worried Firion, and Tidus did not seem to care at all. Hopefully the manikins were not lurking within the woods; hopefully they were all dead and gone within this area at least._

_A small opening appeared to be ahead, which could be noticed in-between those tall trees as the moonlight continued to glimmer over the grass, Tidus let go of the other's wrist almost immediately, only to dart through the towering trees and towards the opening._

_"...Uh, slow down, Tidus." Firion said, raising his voice, in hope that Tidus would listen but Tidus did not bother to respond, maybe he could not talk with all that rushing he was making. Firion merely huffed. He cared about Tidus, and even though he could easily take care of himself, Firion still did not want him to get hurt._

_Not bothering to think about the other whom sluggishly walked behind him, Tidus continued to run through the trees and towards the area where the moonlight shone, an area which was hopefully away from the crew, which meant time to finally rest. Firion felt weary about the area, although the high grass was cut at a certain level, he continued to shoot glimpses here and there, in hope that no manikins were lurking within the distance, otherwise that would be a painful distraction._

_As soon as Tidus finally reached his desired location, he gradually fell on his back, completely out of breath, as he casted a wide gaze towards the dark sky, viewing the many stars which decorated the midnight blue as well as the crescent moon in-between thin clouds that gradually drifted by. Firion eventually approached him, and as he did he slowly took a seat beside him, and all he could feel was a smaller body pressing up against his side very lightly._

_"I knew you could make it." Tidus whispered._

_"I wasn't that far behind."_

_Tidus let out a quiet chuckle at Firion's remark, even though Firion was far too mature and even quiet, Tidus still liked him for who he was, for that masculine facade as well as his warm personality, Tidus merely laughed it off with a wide grin upon his lips, he tried his hardest not to feel upset, even if it is deep down inside, he loved Firion, and if he cried then Firion would feel upset, too._

_"...I don't want to leave this place... you know, I never wanna go back." He casted a warm gaze towards those amber orbs, his expression remained blank, which was unusual for Tidus; he almost had a frown upon his lips._

_"...Don't you want this war to end, Tidus?"_

_"If it ends and we survive then we wouldn't be able to see each other again, we would have gone back to our own worlds... without each other!" Tidus whispered._

╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼╼

Even though he had faith in this war, he still replayed what Tidus had told him, he could still hear it, as if Tidus was there with him.

"If it ends and we survive then we wouldn't be able to see each other again, we would have gone back to our own worlds... without each other!"

He turned around, as both of his hands curled into tight fists by his sides, he breathed in deeply as he caught sight of the other, lying on the ground, almost curling his body. He was guilty of leaving Tidus on his own, even when it was Tidus's choice to be, he quickly ran towards the other, as he stooped down to Tidus's level, his eyes wide and full of regret.

"...What happened?" Firion asked.

"...I-I'm okay, Firion... j-just give me a moment." Tidus mumbled, a few tears running down his cheeks.

"You are clearly not. You are hurt, just admit that." Firion snapped, "Just because you're hurt, doesn't make you weak, Tidus. You tried your best, which is all that matters. I'm here for you now, like I should've been before."


End file.
